tattered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Chiron
One of the Great Powers in The Void, Sacred Chiron is an Imperial state ruled by the Autarch, an Emperor-like figure. Chiron was originally a primitive feudal nation made up of many small tribes and ethnic groups. The Ximbri, who would later become known as the Chironites, conquered and assimilated or destroyed these other peoples. The United Culture found this feudal society and attempted to uplift it, giving them new technologies and trying to reform their social mores. The Chironites eventually revolted from their benefactors, perhaps sensing that their culture was under threat of assimilation, and forced the UC out. Modern Chiron still holds a grudge against the UC, and challenges them wherever possible. Chiron is apparently a very religious country, with faith in Sahaquiel being part of their cultural morality. They also have strong notions of genetic purity, and practice some form of eugenics. Weapons Chironite weapons are universally high quality, and seem to emphasize reliability and high rate of fire first, with individual projectile power being a secondary concern. Interestingly, one of the Chironite SMGs (the Weißenschwert C41) bears a remarkable similarity to the Soviet Ppsh-41 from the real world's WWII, but chambered in 9mm. What could have caused the Chironites to develop this weapon alongside the Volksverteidiger, which is clearly an StG 44, and was designed in part to counter Soviet SMG developments like the Ppsh-41, is a mystery. Culture In Chiron, the largest and most important holiday of every year is Ascension Day, the day when Sahaquiel Twelvehands rose from the Unterwelt to bring life to the Void. The holiday is celebrated traditionally through sacrifices and the burning of vanities. Poorer Chironites often shave their heads on Ascension Day, whereas wealthier ones make large displays of destroying or giving away their own wealth. Traditionally, the Autarch and his household smash all of the windows out of the Imperial Palace on Ascension Day. The poor will sacrifice mice, or even insects if they have nothing better. The wealthy will sacrifice bulls or expensive birds. State sacrifices are often criminals or foreigners. The highest form of sacrifice is a volunteer who has done nothing wrong, preferably a virgin. Foreigners caught in Chironite space during Ascension Day are encouraged to stay in their hostels, turn the lights off on their ships, and avoid talking to anybody. It has been casually mentioned that the "sacrifices" Chironites make on Ascension Day include humans. The most valuable sacrifice possible is a virgin human who volunteers for the position. Weird Shit Apparently, the Chironites, or a faction among them, managed to so completely obliterate an ethnic group that not even its name survives, by means of pacts with dark powers. Whatever drove the Chironites to such an extreme, they're still paying the cost off, hundreds of years later. Trivia -Chiron's language seems to be German, and it's fairly obvious that they're meant to be reminiscent of Nazi Germany. -Jimmy has said that each of the Powers in CotV is meant to represent a certain form of government taken too far. Chiron is Fascism.Category:Ballad of the Laser Whales Category:Call of the Void Category:Countries